Angel of fire
by Steven Knight
Summary: Prim faces many changes with her sister and friends and even a bigger one when she is the tribute for the 74th hunger games. Join her on her adventure with love and heart break. (Btw i'm not the best at summaries so give it a chance please). Grim fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So Prim is 15 while Gale is 17 cause this is a Grim fic and I don't want the age to factor in to much for the fic cause it would be awkward xD.

* * *

><p>When I wake, the sun is already up. It has to be atleast 9 am. I sit up in my bed confused, I normally would be up at dawn so I can get mother up and help with breakfast. I never sleep in I can never since my 12th birthday, sleep is never coming but when it does I am quickly awoken by horrid dreams of my family dead and my district in ashes.<p>

Absent mindly I shuffle against the cold hard wood and make my way to the kitchen so I can help with whats left. My body feels heavier then usual, I guess its because it's the 74th hunger games, lucky me. I walk in the kitchen and I see mother and she looks the same. I walk over and give her my biggest smile, because I know she needs it more then me, more then I will ever.

"Good morning mother"

"Prim, nice to see you're awake sleepy head" I smile bigger and nod. ``

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have liked to help around" her face goes blank. Dammit I should have never said that i'm so foolish.

"Never mind, it's not important. So where is Katniss?"

"She is with Gale, I think you should take a bath while the water is still warm" I obediently listen and I go take my bath. To my luck the water is still warm but at the point of going cold, I know katniss is going to hate bathing in this. I sigh and clean myself, but I finish quickly I would've token longer if my hair was longer but its not and never will be because of the incident with Peeta Mellark the bakers son. My hair barely reaches my neck but I like it, it shows the new me the new prim i'm not the little scared girl that was weak, no I am the strong girl that isn't afraid to fight when needed of course I could never picture hurting someone for my own well being. But sadly I do these games are the worse to watch 23 kids die and 1 kid to live with the horrors of blood being on there hands. I climb out and I dry my self and I hear the door open and I guess knowing its Katniss.

After drying my self I put on a pale yellow sundress that compliments my blonde hair and my sky blue eyes. I walk out and Katniss smiles when she sees me.

"Wow, someone is flaunting what she's got" she grins and then pulls me into a hug.

"Oh stop it, everyone is going to be starstruck when they see you" I say returning the hug and she lets go and gets ready.

When she finishes we make our way to the justice building, I envy Katniss this will be her last year for this thing. We walk up to the table and they stick a needle into my finger, I wince at the pain and it is quickly over and I walk over to the 15 year old girls that are as nervous as me.

A capitol woman walks on stage and makes a speech about the games and how they are great for panem, she couldn't be any happier to see people die she is just as everyone else In the capitol.

"Well as usual lady's first" she walks over to a big glass bowl and wavers her fingers in the bowl and picks up a slip and walks back to the microphone.

"The female tribute is…. Primrose Everdeen!"

No! this cant be happening, no, no, no. What's going to happen to me, am I going to die first?

I am quickly snapped out of thought by my name being screamed. Katniss.

"PRIM! PRIM!"

I ignore her calls.

"Prim! I-"

"No Katniss , No. I reject any volunteers made" I say starring at my crying sister, its so hard to stare I want to cry and be held by her and for her to whisper everything will be alright. But it never is alright.

"PRIM NO. SHE DOESN'T MEAN IT. PLEASE"

I walk to the stage, I stare blankly at the woman on the stage as she looks at me with pity. She quickly regains her composure.

"Well, what a scene. The first ever volunteer ever rejected. Tell me dear who was that woman to you?" she says with pity, it makes me sick to think I would want her pity she doesn't even know what real pain is she grew up with everything at her finger tips.

"My sister Katniss Everdeen" she nods then goes for the males.

"For the Male tribute we have…. Gale Hawthorne"

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think about this? i hope you guys & Gals like it please Review and Follow/Favourite.

Oh and i'm sorry because I have alot of stuff going on so I apologize for future lates in updates I'll try to update weekly. Well I guess that's all I have to say so I guess, See ya till next week

Steven Knight


	2. Chapter 2

_**Omg guys I am soooooo sorry for not updating for so long, but I'm back now and with school out of the way, that leaves more time for you guys :D, again I'm so sorry. Enjoy the Chap:D**_

* * *

><p>"For the Male tribute we have… Gale Hawthorne"<p>

Oh no, this cannot be happening, I cannot go against the only person that Katniss let into her heart.

I look down to see an angry Gale making his way to the stage and walking up the stairs. He looks terrifying. I feel scared myself even though I know he wouldn't hurt me, it's just his glare that sends shiver down my spine.

"There you go, District 12. This year's 74th Hunger games tributes, Primrose Everdeen, and Gale Hawthrone"

She motions for us to shake hands and when I turn around I get pulled into a big hard chest, with strong arms wrapping around me, i let a single tear fall, and I return the hug because I know needs it too, we all do.

We get broken apart from the hug and we see the crowd of our friends and family putting their hand in the air as a sign of respect. We walk off the stage and we are ushered into separate rooms. This is the final meet & goodbye for me. I know I will not make it back. I won't be able to anyway. I sit alone for a few minutes in a big leather chair. Then the door bursts open and I see the one person I wanted to cry on.

"Ka-Ka-aatniss" I say as I run into her, I let my tears fall so hard, I never knew I had so much sadness in me from the ceremony, I hate it, I hate being sad, it only makes others around me sad.

"Its okay, Prim. I talked to Gale and he promised to get you out, you'll be fine." When those words left her mouth, I couldn't believe it. She was going to sacrifice her only friend for me, No. I wont allow it.

"No Katniss"

"What, what do you mean 'No' I want you to come home"

"I will, katnip, I'll just win without having Gale, being my protector. I can fight for myself. I don't need him to die. And if I die, that will just secure your future, and that's better than not having a future at all."

She stares at me and smiles weakly then says goodbye, but she doesn't say as if I'm going to die but as if I'm coming home tomorrow. How I wish that was true. She leaves slowly before being pushed out by the peacekeepers. I wait another few seconds until my mother walks in.

"Hey mom"

" Prim"

She then breaks into tears. I end up comforting her and telling her I'll make it back and life will return to normal. After the five minutes, she walks away faster but still gets pushed. I silently wait for this to be over. After 10 minutes I am escorted out and put into a shiny black car. It's really fancy, but it doesn't catch my eye. A 6'4 male catches my eyes as he has a tint of red in his eyes. When he notices I see the hurt in his eyes and it is replaced with a fake smile. Why would he be hurt? And why would he want to cover it up for me? Probably Katniss. She probably told him to make sure I make it out along with breaking his heart. Poor guy.

We arrive to the train. The train is a sleek sliver and looks like a bullet. We quickly board and I am surprised to say the least. The interior is regal and elegant, I couldn't believe I was in here and to my left there was all this food, stacked and organized, my eye was staring at a cinnamon roll hungrily, I never had one of those since I was 6.

"Well, this will be your home for today. Make yourself comfy and take some snacks and head off to your rooms, we have a lot to discuss tomorrow morning. So get to it lovely's"

I nod and then make my way to the cinnamon rolls and I grab one and sit down and use my fork and knife and start eating. I am halfway done when a figure sits down in front of me. I look up and there he is again. Always trying to hide his pain for me. I won't take it. I'm not going to let him die for me. He's going to make it out.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Gale, you don't need to fake your emotions around me. I know you don't want to die and I won't let you die. I will make sure you make it out, you have a future whilst I don't. I don't need you to make it harder with you staring at me like a wounded deer"

I never knew I had it in me to say that, I guess since my death is soon it just means I don't need to be all nice and cheery. I look at him and he's shocked to say the least, he opens his mouth to say something but I quickly walk away and head to my room for some well needed sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: again im soooo sorry guys, I'll try to update whenever I can, until next time

-Steven Knight


End file.
